Salem
Once left in the waiting room, Salem stretches out over the padded chairs, purring as he does so. As office workers and visitors pass by, Salem receives several looks of confusion directed towards him. "What, have you never seen a talking cat rubbing himself on a chair before? Wait, that came out wrong." ''Some time later, one of the girls at the reception desk moves over to him and squats down, petting him on the head. ''"Oh. My. God. Aren't you just the cutest thing like, ever? Are you like, naturally black?" Salem replies in his usual manner. "For you baby, I could be." ''"Maria!" ''A voice booms over from the reception desk. ''"Get back to your desk and away from that cat, what do you think we pay you for?" ''The girl, Maria, gives Salem a sad look and plants a small kiss on his head. ''"Catch you later cutie." ''Salem looks over to the reception desk in dismay and sees an older woman standing there, staring at him with narrow eyes. ''"Cat? Lady, do you think I would've come all the way down here to give my life story if I was just a cat??? Why I oughta......" ''At that moment, Bella appears along with Eisley, having finished her interview. She looks towards Salem with a mischievous raised eyebrow and an amused look on her face. ''"Now now my darling, we mustn't go round issuing threats to people who are just doing their job. Especially ones that we can't see through." ''Salem narrows his eyes into slits at the mockery, but is swiftly picked up and petted by Bella and begins purring loudly. ''"Time for your interview Salem, follow Eisley." ''Bella places him down and he strolls over to Eisley, pausing before he circles her, rubbing himself against her bare legs and purring. Eisley blushes slightly before Salem steps away and begins to walk down the corridor. ''"And behave!" ''Bella's voice calls out. First, please state your full name and any titles you may carry. When and where exactly were you born? Where is it you live now? I'm sure our readers would love to know a bit about your background and how you ended up where you are now. Tell us about your family. Are you close with them? What would you describe your sexual orientation as? Is there a special someone in your life? Do you have any pets? Veganism is the new way to eat. Do you follow it or a specific diet? The gender spectrum is blowing up at the moment. What do you identify as? Any thoughts on the movement? What is it you do for a living exactly? Describe a typical day for you. What are some of the things you enjoy doing? What don't you like? Any pet peeves? Are you afraid of anything in particular? Do you have any particular hobbies or interests? Do you have any strange or unusual skills you think our readers would like to know about? What is your favourite possession? Is there anything you want more than anything else in the world? What kind of music are you into? Is there anything in the current charts catching your ear? What drink would you order from a high class restaurant menu? Is there anyone out there in the celebrity world that you have a crush on? You took our MBTI test before the interview. Do you think your result was fitting? Finally, is there a message you would like to give our readers?